On Stranger Tides
by Guinevere-Hale
Summary: Captain Jack is in pursiut of a new treasure. The Foutain of Youth. Join him, old friends, new enemies, and a monkey on his fun adventure. Kind of Will/Elizabeth but also features Jack/Angelica and Philip/Syrena
1. Imposter

_I finally did it! This is my favorite movie and I finally sat down in my crazy hectic life to write a story for Pirates of the Caribbean!_

_This takes place nine years, two months, and three days after At World's End. The after-credits scene is NOT withstanding._

_Remember that I own nothing. If I owned Pirates, Will and Elizabeth would have been in the last movie, Will's curse would be broken, and On Stranger Tides would look like this story…_

Jack's Point of View

I was not crazy. I was also not in London. But apparently I was. But I'm not. So if I'm not in London, why am I in London?

Some crazy person was obviously being an imposter. And said imposter was imposter-ing. Said imposter was imposter-ing me.

Now I know that everyone wants to be me and I should expect this, but I wanted to know who it was. And why.

So I was in London, waiting at a pub, _The Captain's Daughter, _for Captain Jack Sparrow. He was looking for a crew. And if he was looking for a crew, he had a ship. And I needed a ship. Plus, any person who pretends to be me, but really isn't me, but tells everyone he's me when he's not, needs to be stopped.

As I got up and walked up to a door I assumed was were 'Jack Sparrow' was going to be, a man, big and muscled (and sober. That was a tip off for me. I don't particularly like sober men.), stepped in my way.

"Got an appointment?" The big man asked in his deep voice.

"Yes. I want to join Captain Sparrow's crew."

"Go on in." So I did.

The room was dark, light by only seven candles that hung the same distance from each other on the wall.

"Are you here to join the crew?" A familiar voice asked. _Where have I heard that voice before? _

"No, I'm here to catch an imposter. Say's Jack Sparrow, but he is in deed not."

"And why do you think this?" I had found the voice. A petite man was standing with his back to me. He stood awkwardly. One foot was up on his toe and turned and an odd angle, like it knew the man was lying and was trying to tell me. _No, not man. I only know one person who does this…_

"Fine. If you say you are Jack Sparrow, then you are indeed Captain Jack Sparrow. Isn't that right, Angelica?" I grabbed the 'man' by the arm and whipped 'him' around. I crushed my lips to 'his'. 'He' kissed back. "That's what I thought. Why are you here? What are you doing being me? I am a bad man."

"I know you are a bad man. But you do not ask the questions here. Why did you leave me? Why, after everything I did for you, did you take off the night before our wedding?"

"I was not right for you. Plus, it was clear you had another man."

"There was no other man! You were the first and only man I've ever been with!"

"Really? You seemed quite experienced!"

"Jack I have no time to fight with you about my sex-"

"My lady, we have company!" Big Man said from the door.

Angelica grabbed my arm and lead me to another door that lead to the ocean. Just as the British Navy burst in, we jumped.

_Okay, not as good as the movie. But there is more to come. I need a review! Please tell me if I should continue. It would be really appreciated._


	2. Ritual

_Angelica's PoV_

The water was ice cold. Just like Jack's heart. How dare he show up here and accuse me of impersonating him? Well I did impersonate him, but only to get him here. I heard about his adventure. I wanted in.

"What is wrong with you?" Jack exclaimed once they reached the beach.

"Me? What's wrong wit me? What's wrong with you? Promise to marry someone, take her innocence, leave, and then yell at her when she saves your life? You are a despicable creature Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow! If you're going to impersonate someone, at least get their name right!"

"Jack! I only impersonated you so I could see you again! Get it? I am not going to sit here and be screamed at when I need something from you!"

"Something from me?" He smiled. "Well of course, darling. What do you need?"

"I want to be part of your crew. I want to help you find the Fountain of Youth."

"Oh, I see. Well you're out of luck. I have neither a ship nor crew and don't plan on getting one anytime soon. I think I'm going to wait, I don't know, another year or two. Then I will have the old gang back…"

"Jack. I know you can not wait that long. As it is, the Spanish are on their way to it right now. You are running out of time and I am running out of patience. I might be tempted to slice you in half."

"Fine. But you must supply a ship and crew. And I must have plenty of rum!"

After hiding under the dock for what seemed like an eternity, we walked to 'my' ship. My father was waiting. I had a crew of my own and Jack had just joined. Everything was going according to plan. All I had to do was obtain a few minor items…

"Do you know about the ritual?" Jack spoke with a voice that just screamed desperation.

"Yes, but maybe you could refresh my memory?" I looked out the corner of m eye and saw this was the question he hoped I wouldn't ask.

"Hmmm hmmm um hump hun…"

"What Jack?" A smile slowly made its way across my face.

"I hum numm."

"I still didn't get that"

"I don't know it! I don't know the ritual!"

"I know. You don't. You need me. Just one of the many reasons I should go with you."

"Well would you tell me?"

"Why?"

"Because we need that information."

"Sliver chalices, a mermaid's tear, and true love."

"True love?"

"Yes. Only people in love can live forever."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I'm not Calypso! Go ask her!"

"No thanks. She's kind of mad at me." I decided not to ask.

We stepped onto the ship. But hopefully we weren't staying long…

_You like?_


	3. Gone

_This is in Elizabeth's PoV!_

I woke with a start. Again. Its not that I tried not to sleep. But had the same nightmare every night. Will was being stabbed. By Davy Jones. Again. And he was dying. I was reliving the event every night when I went to sleep.

I shook off the dream and went to check on my son. He looked so much like his father. It made me cry to think about Will.

He was off somewhere, being Captain Turner and picking up souls lost at sea. _Only a year. Only a year. Only a year. _I told myself. A year sounded a lot less than the nine I've been waiting. If only had never been captured in the first place…

No. I stopped myself. If that were the case, I would have married Norington. I shuttered. The thought scared me. Will was mine. He was the only one I wanted. No one else.

I walked into my son's room and found myself alone. He was no where in sight. I ran over to the window. Nothing.

That's when I saw it. A note:

_Dear Mother,_

_My father is at sea. I know that for a fact. I want to find him and bring him home._

_I love you. But I have to do this._

_See you soon._

_Your son,_

I dropped the letter then. I didn't need to read the rest. I feel to the ground in histarics. Tears soaked my blouse. I couldn't see clearly. Then everything went black.

_I know it's short. Should I abandon it?_


	4. Boy

**Hey… I'm back… m sorry it took so long! I was packing and unpacking, but I finally moved into my new house and everything is unpacked and clean! And then I sat down and tried to write but I had a major case of writers block… Then the church retreat… then my school trip… **

**But on a good note… I got a laptop as an early birthday gift! It has updated software so now I'm not using Word 2003! (Yea, my second hand computer belonged to a dino before it was mine …)**

**Before I start, I want to thank my three reviewers:**

**Monkey Mail**

**Arrowhead1996**

**Disney Dame**

**For reviewing my terrible story and liking it… or at least pretending too…**

**This is in Jack's PoV…**

Damn ship. Damn crew. Damn Angelica.

These were the thoughts in my mind as I woke up with the crew and grabbed my mop. That's right. I said mop. Angelica gave me the mop.

You see, this ship is just the ride. Angelica believes we can find a few crew members, just enough to crew a ship, find a new ship, and then get all we need to find the Fountain. I'm just hoping it works and I get to be the captain again. There is nothing I hate more than being told what to do. Wait. There is nothing I hate more than Hector Barbossa. Then children. Then being told what to do.

As I started to mop the crews quarters, a small boy bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, boy." I said.

"Sorry. Maybe you should watch where you are going." I turned around, but the boy was already walking away. He was small, with pale skin and dark brown hair. He reminded me of someone, someone very close to me, but… I don't know.

"Boy. Come back here. What is your name?" He turned and looked at me with big, chocolate eyes.

"Liam. My name is Liam."

"Do you not have a last name?"

"Not one that I would tell you." He turned and tried to walk away again.

"Wait. I was wondering if maybe you would like to join my crew. You know, later. I need a crew people and you seem smart and able. What do you say?"

"Why would I join your crew? What do you have that this crew doesn't?"

I think about that one for a minute. "Um, I'm going on a quest for eternal life. Are they? I think not!" He shook his head and turned. "You must be running from something! What are you running from?"

"I'm not running from anything!"

"Well you're definitely not on this ship for its company. What is it then? Maybe you're… looking for something?" The boy hesitated. "So, what are you looking for? Or who?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. And about your stupid crew. I'll join if you promise me you will help me find what I'm looking for."

I smiled. "We have an accord."

**Okay. This chapter and the next few are just going to be about Jack and Angelica grouping a crew. So far, my crew members are: Jack, Angelica, Gibbs, Pintel & Rigetti, Liam, Philip, Bootstrap, and Strange Man.**

**I have the next two chapters started… I am working on finishing them. Tomorrow is my first 'summer' cheer practice. We will have them every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus every other Saturday. That, plus the everyday softball practice, might put a slight drawback on my update schedule. Maybe, if you are lucky, the colder weather will call for a cancelation of practice…**


	5. In The Distance

**Hello everyone. I'm back. I hope you are all still alive. I swear, the world could have ended while I was away and I would never had even known.**

**I own nothing. Remember that.**

* * *

><p>Liam's PoV<p>

I was small. It was a simple statment that held much truth.

Being the only chld on the ship, I got all the jobs shorter people got. Cleaning, serving, and looking. During Jack's meetings, I was always pushed to the side or stepped on.

But I was also a really good sneaker. I was a master theif. I think I got that trait from my father. It's where I got my pirating gene.

Today was a speacial day. I was in the pit, with my telescope, watching the waves. It was probably the easiest job in the entire 7 seas. I could hear the men below me talking.

"William Turner is the best captain the world has ever seen. I don't care what he does to me. Turner will always be better." One said.

"I could never do what he does." Another commented.

"I hear he has a wife." One stated.

"I hear he has two wives." Someone inputted.

"I hear he has a husband!" I heard another say to the group.

"Why don't you five quit gosiping like women and get to work. He won't be very happy when he sees the progress you've made." Jack appeared, motioning to the pile of rope on the uncleaned deck. His face was serious and tight. He almost looked terrifying.

Hours passed before anything happened again. I was playing with my telescope when something appeared in the lense.

A huge black ship was sailing in the distance.

"A ship! A ship!" I yelled at the men below. I heard cries of:

"Ready the guns!"

Blow them to bits!"

"Who dares sail these waters!"

Yet again, it was Jack who calmed them. He his telescope out and was staring at the odd ship.

"You will never win in a fight against them." It looked as if he nodded at the ship. A quick greeting, maybe.

"And why is that Mr. Sparrow?" The captain said. Everyone turned to look at him. No one had seen Blackbeard leave his chambers.

"Because it is the very man you were fighting over hours ago. It's a shame for you though. He is taken." The captian looked at him. No one moved. It seemed an eternity before anyone spoke.

"Put away your weapons. There is no point in it now." The captain looked torn, as if it hurt to let one free. "And get your lazy asses back to work!"

* * *

><p>Mysterious! Please reveiw!<p> 


End file.
